Tex's Travels
Tex's Travels is a 3 part sprite-comic drawn-comic hybrid series created by TheMgicCrafter. It uses print screens to create backgrounds and weapons for Tex and his enemies to use. It is also the last picture by TheMagicCrafter to include Nega Tex at this point. Plot Tex wonders about a secret door belonging to Psy the hedgehog. Upon trying to ask him what's behind the door and failing, Tex decides to sneak inside while Psy isn't looking and accidently falls onto a computer screen. He looks around to discover that he has been turned to a pixellated sprite and finds himself inside MS Paint. He soon runs into a cursor who is busy making pictures and disturbs it, making it angry and wanting to kill him. After several attempts on its own, it uses an eyedropper to get some of Tex's colour and inserts it into a monochrome Proto-Tex. As the creature is coloured in, he comes to life and approches the real Tex. After explaining about his past and how the real Tex took his life away when he was redesigned, Proto-Tex fights the real Tex, with the Cursor helping Proto-Tex to not much success. It was only when Proto-Tex was given Spirit Balls from the Cursor that he mutated into Texzilla, and started shooting lasers from his eyes, did he give the real Tex a hard time. However, he tricked Texzilla into shooting the top of the screen, which collapsed on top of him and killed him. This didn't stop the Cursor, unfortunately, who created an army of recoloured Proto-Texes, all with the same mission, Kill Tex. Upon drawing a spaceship with a pencil he found and attempting to escape, he and his clones were put onto a space backdrop and were forced into space combat. One by one, each of the clones died from the tools that Tex had stored in his ship. Only the gray one was left, and the Cursor transformed him into Odanrot Xet, the first Texinator. He proceeded to destroy Tex's ship and pin him down on the bottom of the screen, but Tex's stress caused him to change into Nega Tex, who made quick work of Xet, ripping off his skin and setting him on fire. Nega Tex then turned his attention to the Cursor, and sucked him, Xet's dying body, and the space backdrop into a black hole. Nega Tex soon escaped from the backdrop and found the picture he had fallen out of. Upon stepping back inside, he turned back into normal Tex and tried to sneak out of the door without Psy knowing. However, Psy caught himas soon as he opened the door, and was punished by being turned into a pink creature with a skull on his head, with Morphia laughing at him. Game Over Tex! Characters Tex: Fell into the picture and started the whole fight. Cursor: The being who created all the Proto-Texes to fight Tex. This will be updated soon Trivia *Another name for the comic is Graphix Zone, a parody name of Comix Zone for the Megadrive. *Aside from the Comix Zone reference, it also has references to Altered Beast, also for the Megadrive. *In the second to last panel of the third part, Tex resembles Mumbo Jumbo from the Banjo Kazooie series. *This series starts the Mega-Drive-Rox collection, a load of pictures parodying games from the Megadrive library, particularly ones from Sega Megadrive Collection for the PS2.